Wicked Game
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadAmy. Amy wants to show Shadow that she cares for him, but it all goes terribly wrong...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related character. I do not own the song Wicked Game either, it was written by Chris Isaak but performed by H.I.M.

**(A/N: I thought I'd try another song-fic, this one is to Wicked Game. I've made it into more of a story though so the song isn't the main part of the fic. Enjoy!) ShadAmy. This was 23 pages, back and front! -Dies-**

**---**

**Wicked Game**

_World was on fire, no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you, no_

_---_

Standing on the brow of a hill, crimson eyes scanned the vast wilderness down in the valley. The lone hedgehog was contemplating what had happened over the months since he had saved the Earth with the blue hedgehog. The onyx hedgehog folded his arms across his chest, the one thing that plagued his mind were the words of that pink hedgehog. Her soft voice would not dislodge itself from his mind; but somehow, his sub-conscious did not want him to forget. Frowning, he cast his eyes to the grass he stood on. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about the day he almost died, it wasn't logical. Shaking his head he turned from beautiful sun-lit valley and towards the city intent on finding the pink or blue hedgehog. Smirking slightly to himself as he began to run. They're going to think they are seeing a ghost. Gaining speed he ran into Station Square, slowing a bit if he saw anything pink or blue.

-

Amy gave her new front room a quick once over before she nodded in happiness. New plush cream chairs and a sofa sat in the middle of chocolate coloured walls and plush carpet. The pictures of her blue hero were no longer pride-of-place; instead a picture of all those who helped during the ARK incident, even Eggman had managed to stay just long enough. Her eyes travelled to the gold power-ring that sat on the mantelpiece _Shadow, you saved us all._ Walking towards the golden object, it sparkled slightly as she grasped it in her hands. Turning it over, Shadow's face appeared in her mind, his own words from the ARK mixed with her own. She missed him, even though she didn't know him that well, his heart-felt words to her as she begged him for help still rang clear in her mind, no matter what she thought of. His death had taken its toll on her, Sonic too; but he had come to terms with it, leaving the pink hedgehog to deal with her grief. Rouge and Knuckles didn't seem that bothered, which upset the pink female further. Amy had cut herself off from the world for the past month, only going out to stock up her groceries. Hugging the power-ring to her chest, she walked to the pantry, opened the door and stared inside. Sighing when she saw only a tin of spaghetti and a box of cornflakes. Still clutching the ring she shut the cupboard door and wandered into her bedroom to find her purse. Laying Shadow's memory on her bedside table, she clutched her purse tightly in one hand as she walked out of house to start the long walk into Station Square. Amy didn't lift her head to any inquiring greetings she received, nor did she return them. Only one greeting made her pause and look up, her emerald eyes widened when they met crimson ones. A lone tear made its way down her muzzle and a look of disbelief settled on her face.

"S...Shadow?"

-

The ebony hedgehog stared at the female in front of him, he'd spent the entire day looking for her and after he'd given up, sods law says he'd come across her and he did. He watched the lone tear trickle down in confusion, surly she should be angry with him? The pink hedgehog quickly wiped the tear away, knowing he had seen it; then without warning, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Shadow stiffened in her hold, not sure what she was up to. Hesitantly he wrapped one arm around her, keeping his eyes open and alert

"You're alive" she whispered against his chest, clutching him more tightly to her. Shadow rolled his eyes, but wrapped his other arms around her as well

"Of course. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform" he scoffed in response. Amy smiled into his chest, content to just stay in his arms. The onyx hedgehog felt the hedgehog in his arms snuggle closer to him and a blush made itself known.

---

_No I wanna fall in love  
this world is only gonna break your heart  
And I wanna fall in love  
this world is only gonna break your heart  
…with you_

_---_

Amy kept her head against his chest and her arms around him, listening to his heart; even though he had released his hold on her _Oh Shadow! I've missed you so much!_

"Why?" She heard the onyx hedgehog mutter, and for a moment she thought he had read her thoughts. Lifting her head, she looked into his ruby orbs

"Why what, Shadow?" She asked, trying to find out if he had read her mind

"Why did you ask me to help?" Shadow asked, looking away from her enticing orbs. Amy looked at the male hedgehog's calm face with a slight smile, reaching up with a gloved hand, she tentatively placed it on the side of his face, furthest away from her, as she applied gentle pressure, he allowed her to turn his head so he was looking at her

"I knew we needed your help, Sonic could not have succeeded on his own. Surly you knew that," Shadow stared down at her, unreadable expression on his face, emotionless crimson eyes staring into her jet ones "I care about you Shadow. I care what you do, I care about where you go, I care if you are lonely" Amy kept staring into his eyes. She flinched when the ruby eyes hardened as he glared at her

"You care?" he growled lowly "You know what? I find that very hard to believe" Shadow pushed Amy away from him and began to stalk angrily away from the pink female

"Shadow! You have to believe me! I have told you nothing but the truth!" The male hedgehog paused, turned his head slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Shadow wasn't sure if she was being sincere, but not believing her gave him time to think and separate himself from the ARK incident again. Seeing the pink hedgehog begging was bringing back memories and Shadow didn't want them, her words had hurt him and that confused him. Giving another glare to the rose hedgehog he stalked off, leaving Amy watching after him, tears steadily running down her cheeks.

-

Shadow made sure he kept walking; the cries and sobs coming from behind him were maddening. He didn't care that he'd hurt her; well not that much. Her new admission fused with her words aboard the ARK making Shadow's mind awash with different thoughts and emotions, so many that he started to develop a headache. As he ran he couldn't help but remember the sincerity in her eyes, perhaps she did care for him? Shaking his head of such thoughts, he scowled to himself, he needed to sleep, all this thinking was beginning to consume him. There was only one thing the streaked hedgehog knew; she was playing a game with him, maybe testing him. Shadow didn't know which, but if he didn't stop thinking soon he was going to explode. As he entered his cave, he sat with his back against the wall, keeping his eyes trained on the entrance for the time being. Getting comfortable, he let his eyes drift shut and drifted into a light sleep.

-

When the pink hedgehog arrived home, all she could think about was how angry Shadow had gotten over her admission. Surly she hadn't gone too far? Collapsing on her bed, she turned to her bedside table and looked at the golden power-ring. She had noticed that Shadow did not have any of them on, so maybe if she convinced Tails to make the ebony hedgehog three more that would more than likely prove to him that she cared about him. Smiling to herself, she reached out and wrapped her hand around the band and fell asleep clutching her 'mission' tightly.

The next morning Amy awoke very early to catch the first train to the Mystic Ruins, she had had a dream about the ebony male last night, he had been so soft and loving towards her, the pink hedgehog herself even uttered three damning words to him. In truth, Amy was confused. She was certain she had gotten over her obsession with the blue blur. After all that had happened, she knew in her heart that he would never love her more than a friend; she hadn't told him this yet though, but she figured he'd guessed it. Sitting on an empty seat in the train carriage, she delved deeper into her feelings for Shadow. Why did she feel drawn to him at the moment? Did the hurt in his eyes call to her? Sliding her hand into her bag, she gently grasped the cold metal of the bangle. As she caressed it, to her it seemed to be getting warmer. Her eyes widened when it suddenly clasped her wrist. She tried to shake it off in her bag, but the commotion only made it tighten. Cursing softly she rose her hand out from the depths of her bag to look at it. It rested just above her own, but as she leant closer to get a better look, power rippled though her body. Gripping the metal and trying to get it off, she cried out in pain. Without warning another blast of power rendered her unconscious.

-

Opening his cerise eyes Shadow let a growl escape from his lips. He had dreamt about the accursed pink hedgehog. Once hidden feelings made themselves known in his head; his dream had been so realistic, so vivid. There was a place deep down in the male hedgehog where he wished the dream could be true; but he pushed the want back into the recesses of his soul, but the longing remained. Why the hell did he dream about her? He suspected it was because of her words the previous day. If she wanted to care for him, surly he should let her? But then again why should he? The dream interrupted his current thoughts. Sure, he desired her, the erotic dream proved that, but to have this effect on him? (_AN: -Cough- Not perverted effects_!) Preposterous feelings began to rise in him again, Shadow sighed, there was only one way to settle his mind, he would have to see her again.

_---_

_What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you _

_---_

As the world became visible again, Amy lifted her hand to her head, she felt dizzy and strange. As her emerald orbs focused on her surroundings she could see a white ceiling which held one fan-light. As she slowly sat up a happy voice reached her ears, making her cringe

"You're awake!" Turning towards the voice, she saw the young fox she had been on her way to see. Smiling happily, Tails walked closer to her. "When the train arrived here, one of the ticket men brought you here. Why did you pass out?" Amy looked down at her wrist where Shadow's power-ring still sat. Tails' blue eyes followed hers to the bracelet, then met hers "Who gave you the bracelet?"

"No one _gave_ it to me, but I know it's the reason I passed out" she explained to the genius, only to receive a confused look

"How can a _bracelet _make you pass out?" He asked, not sure if his friend was in a sound state of mind.

"Because Tails, it belongs to Shadow"

"Shadow?! Are you crazy?" Tails exploded, now recognising it "That's one of his power-rings, they are very dangerous, why did you put it on?" The rose hedgehog gave the vulpine a shocked look; the ARK escapade had forced him to grow-up

"I didn't _put _it on. It latched onto _me,_" Amy explained "I was bringing it to you so you could make three others like it, so I could show Shadow that I care" Tails took a step backwards from the female, unsure of her mental state

"Amy, Shadow's dead..." Tails said softly, trying to keep his friend calm "Remember? Sonic saw him fall"

"NO!" Amy shouted at him, rage filling her once calm eyes "Shadow is alive! I spoke to him yesterday" Miles cast his eyes to the power-ring on Amy's wrist, it was glowing a pale yellow, obviously letting Amy gather its power. The small fox took a frightful step back, just in case she released any of the energy

"Wait... Show Shadow you care?" Tails asked flabbergasted, Amy mutely nodded "Why?"

"Because he's my _friend_ Tails!" The female hedgehog shouted, standing from the bed and glaring at the cowering fox then at the band "Now this thing won't come off, how am I supposed to show him?" Loud sobs then escaped her form, as she cried in anger little sparks of energy came flying off of her. Tails took yet another frightful step backwards, trying to get distance between him and the sparks. The genius didn't understand _how_ the rings gave the wearer power, but he knew they were unstable.

"How do you care for Shadow Amy? You're getting awfully upset for someone who only thinks of him as a friend" Tails' head whipped around to see his best friend staring at an angry female. The pair of emerald gazes met and more sparks embraced the room

"I don't think that is any of your business Sonic!" She snarled, letting her body absorb the power

"Amy, at least admit it to yourself. You're beginning to fall in love with Shadow" Sonic stated calmly. A blast of wind caught the two friends off guard and they fought for a footing against the metal floor. The more power Amy absorbed, the angrier she seemed to become, and Sonic knew he's better act fast. Another gust of wind smacked into both Sonic's and Tails' bodies, Amy's anger, Sonic concluded, was the cause of the wind. The blue hedgehog didn't understand how she was gathering power from them, but as soon as his eyes saw the glowing power-ring, he instantly knew he needed Shadow's help, or he had to calm the angry female down

-

Shadow walked through Station Square for the third time looking for the pink female, no one had recognised him as of yet and no one had mistaken him for the faker, he was more thankful for the latter. Roaming towards the little beach he overheard two uniformed men stood outside the railway station

"Yeah, she was passed out in the carriage," Shadow continued on his path, not even remotely interested in the humans' conversation "I phoned the little fox at the Mystic Ruins" Pausing, the onyx hedgehog recognised the name of the place, listening further, now interested in the conversation

"Did he know her?" The other one asked, obviously not that interested

"Yeah, said her name was Amy, as if I really cared" Shadow smirked to himself, walked by the two nattering men and into the train station. He awaited the next train to the Mystic Ruins, when it arrived he stepped into the vestibule and stood, waiting impatiently to get to his destination.

After the most boring ten minutes of his life the ebon hedgehog arrived at the ruins. The male had wished frequently for a chaos emerald throughout the journey. Using Chaos Control would have cut the timing of his journey to a matter of seconds. As he walked onto the wooden platform, he looked around carefully searching for any life. From his vantage point, he couldn't see much, jumping from the top of the platform he landed on the lush green grass graciously and with a tiny thud. He straightened from his crouch and looked around, looking for any sign of accommodation. A lone butterfly flew in his line of vision, earning a grunt from the out-of-place hedgehog. Ignoring the current disturbance he walked forward into the sun, keeping his crimson eyes open for a house. He spotted a hill that had steps that disappeared behind it. He ran towards it; as he got closer he could hear the pink female screaming. For some reason the streaked hedgehog picked his speed up, wanting to know what was happening. Kicking the door to the workshop down, Shadow strolled in aware of the shock on the fox' face and almost disbelief on his rivals; but his ruby eyes settled on the pink hedgehog, who had stopped screaming. His gaze travelled to the glowing bracelet, eyebrows lowering when he recognised it.

"What are you doing?" He asked the still angry female, his own anger matching her own "Those are _dangerous_, not to mention _mine,_" Amy looked at him with an expression akin to affection, which made Shadow falter with his own anger. He turned to face his rival "How long has she had that on?" Sonic shrugged and then pointed to the fox, who gulped when ruby eyes set on him.

"She said it clamped onto her wrist on the train here," Tails explained, not looking directly at the irate Shadow "So, I'd say about three hours"

"Three hours?!" The onyx hedgehog roared, scaring both the fox and the other male hedgehog "Why does she have it in the first place?"

"That would be my fault..." The blue blur said sheepishly, regretting it instantly when blood red eyes glared at him "She was upset. What else was I supposed to do?" Shadow snorted at him then turned to face the fox, smirking when he saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"Now Fox Boy, tell me, why was she bringing it here in the first place?" Tails paled at the question, he chanced a look at Amy to see her glowering at the onyx hedgehogs back, infuriated about being ignored

"She wanted me to make three more..."

"Why?" Shadow fired, not giving the orange genius time to finish.

"So she could give them to you," a confused look settled on the black hedgehog's face, so Tails carried on with his explanation "To show you she cared about you" Crimson eyes gave the young fox a deadly glare before he turned to the rose hedgehog. As he began to walk towards her Sonic's hand grabbed his shoulder, Shadow span around with a ferocious growl and knocked the cobalt hero's hand off of him. Carrying on his walk to Amy, he noticed the way she was looking at him; he stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye. Grabbing the wrist his power-ring was on, he tried to gather some of the energy from it himself, but to no avail. He looked deeper into Amy's eyes and saw the beginning of 'power-madness'. He needed to get her out of here and fast. Turning quickly to his rival, he thrust his hand out towards him

"I need a chaos emerald. NOW!" Sonic simply folded his arms in defiance "Faker, if you want her to live and your rodent friend's workshop to survive, you will give me an emerald," The cerulean hedgehog stared at his rival with a disbelieving look before he relented and reached into his quills, fetching the green chaos emerald and throwing it to Shadow. Not even bothering to thank the blue blur he grabbed onto Amy and raised the emerald to the sky "Chaos Control!"

-

Amy gazed at her new surroundings in shock; she stood in the middle of a dark and dreary cave, which she guessed that Shadow _lived _here. Pity arose from the depths of her heart; the pink hedgehog passed her pitied look to the male hedgehog who had practically kidnapped her. Before she could ask him any questions to do with his living conditions, he spoke

"Why did you put it on?"

"I didn't, it clamped around me" she said honestly, making sure to look him in the eye. Shadow scrutinised her for a few moments before he nodded

"You took it to the faker's friend to make more for me. Why?" Amy gawped at the onyx hedgehog, wasn't the answer to that obvious?

"To show you I care for you, but it backfired..."

"I can see that," he interrupted her again making the female puff out her cheeks in anger. A light glow emitted from the power-ring, she looked at it for a moment before searing pain shot through her. As she fell to the floor, Shadow watched her fight to keep conscious, but as she started to lose she saw him kneel down next to her. "You are in danger. You should have left that _thing_ aboard the ARK" Amy looked at the kneeling male and managed to grasp his hand in hers

"It was the only thing you left behind," She clutched his hand tighter, surprising the ebon hedgehog "I wanted something to remember you by" Shadow's frown didn't falter as she spilled her heart out, she then stared at him daring him to say anything

"You are playing a dangerous game..." he muttered, gently placing her hand on the floor. The rose hedgehog watched as he stood and went to the entrance of his abode, not looking back once. Amy felt a happy smile wash over her face as she watched him; another jolt of power rippled through her and losing the will to keep conscious, she passed out.

-

Walking into the forest he had begun to call home, the onyx hedgehog thought about what the female had said to him. _Something to remember you by_. They had only met twice and the first time she had mistaken him for the faker, the hug that she had given him back then had shocked him at the time, but when he looked back at it now, there was more than the feeling of shock. Shadow shook his head viciously; he would not let this memory fuel anything in the present. Raising his hand to his face he placed his fingers on his forehead, what confused him the most was that she had actually proved to him that she cared. Reaching into his quills with his free hand he brought out the green chaos emerald; he was definitely not giving it back to the blue hedgehog, it belonged to him now. Smirking, he threw it in the air and caught it when it fell back down. His mind travelled to the reason why he needed the emerald in the first place. The pink creature had just put herself in mortal danger by accepting the bands power; they were specifically designed for him and harboured only slightly less power than he did. If she continued to absorb the power she would go insane and then the lack of control over it would destroy her. Somehow the thought disturbed him, he didn't quite understand why, but he supposed he could make an effort to be more... Friendly towards her and maybe compassionate when he told her the risks or absorbing the power. His mind went back to her damned words only moments ago; in Shadow's own opinion, he was grateful to Amy for even thinking about replacing his rings, but somewhere seep inside him, he believed he did not need them. Holding his head he inspected the mouth of the cave from where he stood. He had left the female unconscious and alone; a scowl appeared on his face, since when did he care? _Ever since you found out how she cared for you_ Shadow's scowl deepened as he heard his 'conscience' call to him. He tried to carry on walking but images of a brutally mutilated Amy plagued his mind, cursing silently he stomped back to the cave to see Amy still sprawled out where she had fallen. Leaning back against the wall, waiting for her to wake up, he kept an eye on her at all times.

About an hour later he saw her move, so he pushed himself off of the wall waiting for her to fully come around. When dazzling emerald eyes met his ruby ones he knew she had absorbed more than he had expected. Walking over to her, he stared down at her before offering her his hand, testing if she would react positively being treated like an equal. A huge smile graced her features as she took his offered hand. Hauling her to her feel Shadow gave her the once-over, nodding when he saw she was happy and calm. He looked at the bracelet briefly, as to not worry the pink hedgehog. Unfortunately for him Amy saw him look

"I'm sorry Shadow," she stated also looking at the band. "I just wanted to do some..."

"Do something for me. I know," the onyx hedgehog interrupted "It's okay really," he lied, trying his best to be friendly "But there are warnings I would like to pass on to you"

"Warnings?" Amy asked giving the ruby eyed hedgehog a confused look

"If you absorb too much energy from that... _thing_ you will die" Amy watched him for a few moments, emotionless mask set in place. As she realised he was telling the truth, she buried her head in her hands and sobs racked her tiny frame. Shadow took a step backwards, not entirely sure how to comfort a crying female. As he contemplated what to do he felt arms around him and a wet trail on his shoulder. He gently placed an arm around the upset female, trying to get her to calm down, surprised when the sobs slowed. Without warning he felt a pair of lips on his own; thoroughly shocked Shadow tried to push her away, but she was absorbing power through her emotions. As he stood there being kissed he couldn't help but close his eyes, he would never admit it to anyone but he was actually enjoying it.

_---_

_And I wanna fall in love  
this world is only gonna break your heart  
And I wanna fall in love  
this world is only gonna break your heart  
…with you _

_---_

Amy couldn't believe she had picked up the courage to just kiss him, she didn't even know where the urge had come from. When she tried to back away she still felt lips on hers. Cracking open an eye she saw Shadow with his lips on hers. She relished the feel of his lips on hers for a few seconds before she pulled back further, a blush as red as Shadow's eyes. The male hedgehog just gave her a blank look

"As I was saying; we need to get that off of you" he said calmly, though he had a calm exterior, his heart and mind were racing, he couldn't believe the audacity of the rose hedgehog stood in front of him, but he enjoyed it

"How is it going to come off?" Amy asked blush still evident on her face, Shadow paid it no heed; he didn't want to know the reasons to why she did it, or how she really felt about him. The ebony hedgehog shrugged at her question

"Just don't absorb any more of its power" Amy nodded in understanding, but a question concerning the male nagged at the back of her head

"Shadow, how come you absorbed nearly all of it on the ARK?" she asked, Shadow gave her a bored look

"Because I'm the Ultimate Lifeform," he explained, making Amy make a small noise of understanding. The crimson eyed hedgehog lifted her wrist with his possession on and examined the band. He gave it a confused look when he had seen it had cut itself into her skin "Does it hurt?" he asked once again trying to be civil to the female. Nodding, she pushed a stray quill behind her ear. He reached into his quills and retrieved a medical kit. The younger hedgehog didn't know how a medical kit was going to stop something created for the most powerful being alive from hurting her, but she held a special trust for the ebon hedgehog. Letting him study the wound, he opened the box and lifted out a tube of ointment "This is going to sting" Amy nodded as Shadow compassionately rubbed the ointment into her skin, his touch was so soft, she didn't want him to stop. The pain Shadow warned her about hit her; she hissed in pain and tried to pull her arm from his iron grip. His grip didn't lessen and she pursed her lips shut to keep and sobs or profanity inside. As she looked at Shadow through her eyelashes, Sonic's words from earlier entered her mind. You're beginning to fall in love with Shadow. She could see it for herself now, but why had her ex-crush seen it before she had? She knew that getting Shadow to like her was going to be a challenge in itself, maybe after this ordeal they could sit down together and get to know each other better. A slight tingling feeling shot through her, she knew she was getting worked up, but she couldn't help it. Shadow looked back at her and frowned when he saw the band glow

"Stop absorbing the power," He said sternly, trying to figure out why she was doing it. Amy tried her hardest but her emotions were running a riot within her. Shadow took a step towards her upon seeing her fight "I apologise, I don't want any deaths on my conscience today..." He lifted his hand and with the swing of his hand, he knocked her out-cold.

-

Emerald orbs slowly opened, sending sparks through the owner's skull. Clenching her eyes shut, she gingerly touched the back of her neck, flinching when it erupted in pain when her digits passed over it. She managed to sit up, trying her best to ignore her now throbbing neck. Cracking open one eye she gazed to the onyx hedgehog dozing at the entrance of the cave, Amy wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but she remembered the male hedgehog's words just before she passed out. Had Shadow hit her? Tenderly rubbing her neck she stood up, ignoring the dizziness that ambushed her. Glaring at Shadow, she felt anger well up in her and a faint glow illuminated the cave, glaring down at the object on her wrist, slight pain arose from the band in a kind of response. As that little one subsided a huge jolt hit her and she almost fell to the floor again, but she defiantly fought against it; causing the glow to brighten. Amy felt a gigantic rush inside of her, an almost satisfying feeling of want and need, like it was telling her to act on her desires. As she embraced the power, not wanting to get rid of the feeling, Shadow's words hit her; he had said that it was dangerous. _How can something this glorious be deadly?_ A hot jolt passed in her hand and as she looked down she shrieked slightly upon finding chaos energy collecting in her palm. Fear shot down her spine; she didn't know how to manipulate chaos energy

"God damn it!" A curse came from in front of her; bloodshot jade eyes met an angry pair of ruby ones. The angry male stalked up to her, the chaos energy letting their former master get close to their new one. Shadow grabbed the pink hedgehog by the shoulders "What did I fucking tell you?" He snarled into her face. Amy pushed him forcefully away with the hand that didn't contain the energy. She then raised that hand towards the male hedgehog; Shadow glared at her then laughed "You wish to fire that at me?" He simply lifted his finger and challenged the female "Then do it" A fierce growl emitted from Amy and she fired.

_---_

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you, no _

_---_

Shadow wasn't certain about what had just transpired; one minute he was staring at a power-mad Amy and the next he was covered in rubble. He lowered his fists as he heard a scream of despair and the rose one shouting things to herself

!no, no, NO! I won't hurt him! I can't," the dust cleared a bit and the black hedgehog could see Amy kneeling on the ground clutching her head "I want you off! I don't _want _the power you are offering me, not if it will cause harm to come to my friends," during her argument with herself, Shadow had managed to sneak, undetected, behind her. He raised his fist ready to knock her out "On Amy, you almost hurt the hedgehog you love" she berated herself before she put her head in her hands and sobbed mercilessly. Shadow on the other hand stood frozen behind her, hand still in the air _Love?_ The emotions that he had suppressed earlier sneaked back. Surly what he felt was not the emotion she spoke so freely about? Coming round to stand before her, he knelt and placed a finger under her chin, making her look at him. He searched her eyes for any sign of the madness and truth to the words she had spoken. With the madness still there he searched deeply for what he was looking for. Amy sat quietly with tears still rolling down her face, she let Shadow just stare into her eyes. Somehow she knew he had heard her admission, so she guessed he was searching for the truth, which she made sure was showing. When he frowned, she closed her eyes, thinking she hadn't shown enough emotion in her eyes

"A _very_ dangerous game," Shadow muttered "A game you would like to win," Amy opened her eyes and stared at him in confusion_. What does he mean?_ "I don't understand," Shadow continued, still staring into her eyes "Why do you feel such an attraction to me?" The petite hedgehog timidly placed her hand on the side of his face

"To be honest Shadow," Amy said, making sure to put the honesty behind her words into her eyes "I don't know. It's such a wonderful feeling. When I think about you all my troubles wash away and when I saw you alive and breathing, I just felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders," Stroking the side of his face lightly, she shuffled closer to the still frowning hedgehog "I think, that I'm in love with you..." Feeling bold, she leant forward and placed her lips on his, making sure not to force him into reacting. As she began to pull back she felt his hand on the side of her face. Slowly applying pressure she pushed forward, seeing if he would react in a positive way. Shadow didn't know what he was doing, but to him it felt right; her declaration of love to his face had shocked him more than the one he had overheard. Her words were heart-felt and pure and to be honest, Shadow didn't understand what was happening to him. He felt her lips tingle with power; his eyes opened and he stared at the closed eyes of the female. That's it!Grabbing Amy he pulled her body against his and deepened the kiss. The onyx hedgehog felt the shock from the other hedgehog, but he held her to him until she relaxed. The tinted male slid his tongue across her lips; he needed full access to her mouth for him to save her. He smirked when she willingly opened her mouth allowing him to roam. As he deepened the kiss further, he began to transfer the power she had absorbed into himself. He felt Amy's arms sneak around his neck giving the male hedgehog a sign that she was giving in to the kiss. Shadow kept his mind focused on retrieving all the power that she had taken from the power-ring from her body; he hoped that he had figured it out in time. The black and red mammal wrapped his arms around her little frame, making sure she stayed out, as well as making her comfortable. The Ultimate Lifeform could feel himself getting more powerful as he stole the energy; Shadow knew that the more she allowed him to kiss her, the more available the powers became to absorb. Shadow froze then her hands dove into his quills, but when he felt her begin to pull back he slid his hand to the back of her head to ease her back into the kiss, but this time she fought her attempts. Allowing her to pull away he looked into her eyes, looking for any sign of her knowing what he was doing. Upon seeing no knowledge, he awaited her reaction, calm and stony expression never leaving his face

"Oh, Shadow!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms more tightly around the onyx hedgehog, hugging him. Shadow's face flared in a light blush, not used to the affection; he slowly and hesitantly returned the embrace making the female sigh.

-

Amy was ecstatic; Shadow the Hedgehog was actually hugging her! She had been over the moon when he had kissed her with such an intensity, she was afraid she'd never get enough of it. She wasn't sure why he had kissed her, but she wasn't going to ask just in case the elusive hedgehog took offence and didn't do it again. Amy pulled back to stare into his crimson eyes, she tried to decipher the emotion that had settled in their depths. The pink hedgehog couldn't resist inclining her head for another taste of Shadow's lips. Love welled up in her heart and she closed her eyes ready for the onslaught of pain; but when nothing happened she looked at her wrist in confusion then back at Shadow for answers. A smirk was the only thing that greeted her

"You are smart," the ebony male stated "I had estimated it would be at least another hour for you to figure it out" A betrayed glance crossed her face

"You're taking the energy through the kisses" Amy couldn't believe the male in front of her had taken her feelings and manipulated them into getting his energy back, She would not be taken for the fool any longer. The smirk on Shadow's face vanished as he saw the look of utter betrayal, he wasn't sure what was going on in her head, but judging by the hurt look, he knew he had made a mistake. Amy had forgotten about Shadow's warning as she began gathering power. Shadow cursed to himself when the glow became so intense he had to shield his eyes. A mad laugh came from the pink female as she willingly accepted the power from the bangle. One single look from her and the Ultimate Lifeform knew he had sent her over the edge.

-

One moment Shadow was staring at a very pissed hedgehog and the next he was flying towards the wall with a very painful nose. The onyx male somersaulted and landed on his feet, upon wiping the blood from his nose he glared in her direction. His glare turned into a look of awe as Amy trembled with rage, her arm still outstretched from the unexpected punch. Energy spilt from her body and cackled against the floor. Shadow began walking towards her, frown now etched on his features; he froze when two chaos spears shot by his head. Amy Rose was beyond him now, there was no going back. She smirked evilly at him, earning his to raise an eyebrow at her

"Chaos Control" her words echoed through the cave. Shadow could feel the malice behind the words, this was no longer the Amy Rose from the ARK, he had created something different; the blinding light disappeared and he knew she had his chaos powers.

"Fuck!" Shadow shouted. He didn't know where she had gone, or even if she could control the energies well enough to actually get somewhere. Pulling his emerald from his quills he copied the younger hedgehog's means of 'escape'.

Arriving at the vulpine's home, Shadow walked in through the open door, he couldn't believe he was going to ask his rival for help. Stomping to the fox' living room he stood in front of the TV

"Shadow? I thought you were with Amy" Sonic asked uninterested, Shadow scoffed at him

"I was. She's in serious danger," the blue hedgehog looked up at the Ultimate Lifeform with a bored look. Shadow fought the urge to grab him by the throat "Faker, she's gone insane. She has enough power to destroy cities" The blue hero shot up from the sofa in alarm

"She's what?"

"You heard me!" Shadow snarled "Are you going to... _help _me or not?" Shadow was in no mood to mess around; this new feeling of guilt was crushing him

"Sure Shads. C'mon Tails" Sonic began walking away when Shadow grabbed his arm. The hero turned to face the other male hedgehog, emerald orbs asking the other hero what he wanted. Shadow fought against his pride as he knew what he had to say to his rival.

"Thank you faker" he muttered before sulking off leaving the cobalt hedgehog blinking after him in shock

-

Punching a tree, Amy Rose ignored her bleeding knuckles. She was too angry at Shadow to care. The most annoying thing was that she knew she had overreacted; Shadow was only trying to help her, wasn't he? Screaming again she continued punching the tree in front of her, rage fuelling her. The worst thing about this situation was that she was still in love with him.

_---_

_And I wanna fall in love  
This world is only gonna break your heart  
And I wanna fall in love  
This world is only gonna break your heart  
..with you  
---_

As she kept punching the tree, the more bloody her knuckles became. Amy screamed again, frustration at the situation she was now in; she knew she was crazy with power, but she didn't care. She'd rather die than be rejected her whole life. Two friendly voices made it to her ears, scowling she turned to see Sonic, Tails and Shadow. Snarling at them she gathered power ready to attack. Sonic's emerald gaze widened when he saw the state of her hands

"Amy, what's happened to you?" He asked, looking at her sympathetically

"How did you find me?" She seethed, ignoring the blue blur's question and staring at Shadow

"We followed your screams," Sonic explained "You're so loud" Amy glared at her ex-crush and as she released two silent chaos spears, she revelled in Sonic's shriek as he dived to get out of the way. Shadow began to take steps towards her, making sure not to enrage her further. Through her madness she could see an apology in his eyes, but she didn't want to see it. Hurt rose in her heart as she gazed into his blood red eyes, the glow from his power-ring started up again and Shadow frowned softly. Amy smiled softly at the confused male as the glow engulfed her. Absorbing as much as she could, the glow embraced her as the power-ring unclasped and fell to the grass, completely drained of power. Amy let her jade eyes travel to it then back to Shadow's, grief shining down into his shocked ones.

"Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog" she said to him, smile never leaving her petite lips. Those four words however, sent a deadly shiver down the onyx hedgehog's spine. He raced up to Amy and wrapped his arms around her, sealing his lips over hers. Instantaneously devouring all the power into himself; without the power-ring there was no where for the power to escape too. Shadow's mind felt at peace, he would not let another person die on his account. Pushing the now powerless female to the floor he relished the power running through his body.

-

Amy gazed up at the ebony hedgehog in confusion, although she was thankful to him for saving her life, surly that much power was too much for his body to handle. She looked into his eyes and saw the peace there, shocked she let a tear roll down her cheeks.

"Amy, Thank you for showing me that you care," Shadow said, a rare, comfortable smile on his lips "I apologise that we could not get to know each other better. I understand my final purpose now, thank you Amy Rose," He puffed out his chest and his smile widened "Just to let you know, I care for you too"

_---_

_And nobody loves no one_

_---_

Shadow gazed down at the crying female, soft smile still on his lips. He then rested his head back and stared at the stars, letting the powers consume him, now that he had let the rose hedgehog know how he felt about her, he could cross over and await his trials there.

"NO!" A female voice shouted, he then felt something on his wrist and a pair arms go around him "Shadow, I can't let you die. Do you know how much pain I went though when I thought you died?" The Ultimate Lifeform gazed down at the female crying into him "Don't be selfish! If you die, I'm coming with you," she screamed at him beating her fists on his chest, not caring that she was being unreasonable. Shadow placed his arms around the frail hedgehog as she trembled with tears. The ebony hedgehog didn't know what to do "I love you" he heard her whisper desperately. Knowing what he had to do; Shadow began painfully pushing the power back into the power-ring now on his wrist. The glow got brighter as Shadow growled lowly, pushing the power back to where it came from. A bright flash made Amy flinch against him and he held her tighter. When the glow faded, he stood in his crimson striped glory, hugging the crying female.

-

Amy opened her eyes, expecting the worst; but when she saw a bib of white fur and a pair of warm arms around her she moved away from him and stared at the male hedgehog in front of her, she tentatively touched his face, afraid that if she stayed in contact for too long he would fade away. When he didn't a huge smile covered her face

"Shadow! You're okay!" she said, happiness dripping from every word. She received only a smirk in reply

"Geez, what happened there?" Sonic's voice drifted to the two other hedgehogs. Amy ignored the cerulean hero as she continued to stare at the onyx hero in front of her

"I take it I won the game?" she said softly, making Shadow's smirk widen

"It would seem so" he replied, also ignoring the approaching hero. Amy's smile turned into a smirk as she kissed him, secretly doing a victory dance in her head when he returned it

"Eww! Stop it and answer my question!" Sonic stomped his foot to try and get the two kissing hedgehog's attention. When he didn't get it he stormed out of the clearing dragging a confused Miles Prower with him, leaving the new couple on their own.

_---_

This is just a filler story and to give me more ideas for _In Loving Memory_, it worked and the next chapter of that will be out soon. -Smile-


End file.
